The present invention relates to boat docks, and methods for docking boats alongside piers and the like. In particular, the invention relates to a docking system which both guides the boat into the docking area and holds the boat securely a proper distance from the dock or pier for boarding and deboarding.
In most docking arrangements, the captain or operator of the boat must pull into a dock stall alongside the dock or pier and tie his boat to the dock fore and aft before leaving the boat. The captain must be careful when approaching the dock not to bump his boat into the dock but at the same time maintain a close enough distance to the dock so that a passenger in the boat can grab onto the dock to tie off the boat. This system of docking a boat is disadvantageous in that the boat can scrape the dock or bump the dock causing damage. Additionally, the passenger grabbing the dock can loose his balance and fall into the water. Additionally, inconvenient and hectic synchronization and teamwork is required for the captain to approach the dock carefully while at the same time requiring a passenger to grab for ropes and appurtenances on the dock to tie the boat off.